


Winter Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request I recieved on Tumblr for some NorIce NSFW fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kisses

Sigurd pulled his shirt off, shuddering a bit at the cool air of the bedroom bit at his skin. Usually, he would have a heater on, but Erikur seemed to enjoy having his house at sub-zero temperatures.

“If I got you a heater, lillebror, would you use it?” He asked dryly, and from under the duvet of the double bed, the lump that was Erikur shifted and poked his head out. His cheeks were flushed, and he already had his bedhead, and the little grin on Erikur’s face had Sigurd’s heart fluttering.

“Probably not.” The younger admitted, sitting up and stretching. He was dressed in a tight merino shirt, and Sigurd could see the curve of Erikur’s stomach under the fine blue material. It was absolutely endearing, and reluctant to waste any more time in the cool night air, he hopped over to the bed and climbed onto the bed.

“Y’are going to freeze one day.” He lectured, but Erikur’s expression couldn’t keep him in the mood to reprimand for long. Erikur had him under his thumb, not that he could complain about that.

“Well, you better keep me warm.” The Icelander was quick to respond, and with a little laugh, Sigurd crawled into bed next to Erikur, pressing his feet against his bare legs. Erikur was always awfully warm, and Sigurd was certain it was due to the volcanic activity in Iceland. He always ended up coughing up smoke when volcanic activity was happening inside his borders, but Erikur was warm even when he was healthy. “Shit - Sigurd, you’re cold! Get off me!”

“Only if y’call me bror.” Sigurd pressed his hand under Erikur’s shirt and squeezed his stomach gently, and Erikur squawked up at him, flopping back onto the pillows and squirming. He was in a very good mood, Sigurd thought affectionately, and he leant down to kiss Erikur’s forehead, soft and gentle. Almost instantly, Erikur went quiet, and when Sigurd drew back to look at the Icelander, his grin had faded into a flustered smile. “Well, lillebror?”

“...” Erikur rolled his eyes at him, and raising a hand up to brush his thumb against Sigurd’s cheek. Erikur’s hand was wonderfully soft, and he couldn’t resist turning his head to kiss each of Erikur’s fingers, making sure to keep his eyes on him. “You’re dumb, Sigurd.” Erikur’s voice was soft, and even if his brother was teasing, the sound of his name had him melting. Sinking down to lie on top of Erikur, he ruffled his hair.

“Pull the duvet up, bror. My shoulders are cold.”

“Well, why don’t you get off?” Erikur retorted, but even so, he pulled the soft blankets up over Sigurd’s shoulders, and feeling a lot warmer, he pressed his face into Erikur’s shoulder, kissing the bony jut of his collarbone.

“Maybe I will.” It was a sly response, and Sigurd supposed he deserved the sharp elbow he got in the chest, but he persisted, bumping his nose against Erikur’s cheek. “You’re too sweet, lillebror.”

“Sigurd.” Erikur whined up at him, and carefully, Sigurd let his fingers brush down Erikur’s stomach, along the soft trail of hair down his belly. Erikur’s face was reddening quickly, and he could feel blood rushing south himself as his own fingers pressed past the waistband of Erikur’s underwear.

“I love y’, bror.” He kept his voice low, and Erikur shivered under him, a gasp escaping Erikur as Sigurd’s hand found its way around his cock. Erikur was still mostly soft, but he wasn’t particularly concerned, not when he saw the way his brother’s cheeks flushed and the way his lips parted slightly as his hand worked down his cock. Sigurd couldn’t resist leaning down to steal another kiss, and Erikur’s soft squeak of contentment against his lips was enough to send another shiver through Sigurd.

“Love you too, Sigurd.” Erikur’s voice was just as low, and Sigurd laughed, unable to help the soft noise of joy at the words.

“You should say that more.” He cooed, and Erikur raised an eyebrow up at him, pursing his lips.

“You should visit more, then.” He huffed, and Sigurd flicked his thumb lightly against the shaft of Erikur’s erection, pulling another little gasp from him.

“You know,” Sigurd started softly, letting his finger brush over the precum bubbling at the tip of Erikur’s cock, “If you want to see me more, y’could visit me. When was the last time y’came to Norway, hm?” Erikur blinked up at him, and Sigurd grinned, pressing a kiss on the tip of Erikur’s nose as his hand moved up and down Erikur’s erection. Erikur’s hips were jerking up every few seconds, and Sigurd paused in his movements, eyes fixed on his face. “Come on. Please? Come to Norway for a holiday. I miss ya.”

“... alright, just keep movin’-” Erikur gasped out after a moment, but he was smiling, and with another two quick flicks of his hand, Erikur cried out. Sigurd could feel the hot feeling of Erikur’s cum on his wrist, and with a sigh of delight, he dropped to lie next to Erikur, pulling him against his chest.

“Love you.” He whispered, and Erikur stretched a little, humming contently.

“Love you too.” He mumbled, and leaning back, he pressed a kiss against Sigurd’s chin. It made him shiver with delight, and he pressed his crotch a little firmer against the curve of Erikur’s ass. “... Sigurd?”

“Mmm?” Sigurd did his best to not move, not wanting to make his little brother feel obligated to finish him, but with the subtle movement of Erikur’s hips, he was finding himself painfully wanting.

“Want me to turn around, storebror?” The words sent a rush through him, and with a whimper, the unpleasant feeling of cum staining his boxers quickly followed the words. It was rather embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it. “... Pfft. You’re hilarious.”

“Do be quiet, Erikur.” Sigurd responded dryly, and cuddling a little closer to his brother, he pressed his nose into Erikur’s shoulder.

“Night, Sig.” He said fondly.

“Goodnight, Erikur.” A kiss against the shell of Erikur’s ear, and he closed his eyes, the feeling of Erikur’s slow breathing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
